The Longest Battle
by HipstaPhish
Summary: Creepypasta story. read to find out.
1. The Longest Battle:Chapter 1

**Fan Fiction:**

**By: HipstaPhish**

**Chapter 1:**

It wasn't normal for Jeff to cry like this I guess it was just because it hit him so hard. "Jeff! What's the matter?" I heard. He didn't answer.

"Jeffery! You answer me right now!"

"Ya know what!? I will tell you what the matter is! It's you! Okay? You have practically KILLED me! And that's saying something coming from me!"

It all fell silent. I expected a big crash, like Jeff throwing a chair or something but all he did was walk out of the kitchen and straight out the door.

I followed him outside. "Jeff! Hey! Come here!" He turned around with his face red with anger. I hadn't seen him this mad since…well ever. "What happened in there? All I heard was yelling." I tried to tell him.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Just…don't worry about it."

"But Jeff you're like my best friend! And as your best friend I am obligated to do whatever it takes to make you happy." That must have really touched him because he turned towards me and said "let's go."

"Where?" I asked

"Do you want to know or did you say all that for show?"

"Of course I want to know!"

"Then come on!"

We ended up at the park. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "well I needed to tell you somewhere and this is the closest place where I can tell you."

"Ok? So? Are you gunna tell me?"

"The reason me and Mia were fighting is because….because…she's pregnant-"

"What's wrong with that? Didn't you want kids?" I heard myself say.

"You didn't let me finish…she's pregnant…with another guy's baby…"

"How?!" I was practically screaming.

"Remember when I went out of town a few months ago?"

"Yeah..?"

"Well she told me that's when she cheated on me with some 'Clark' guy...I don't know. A real D-bag I heard."

"He's nothing like you then Jeff."

Jeff looked at me...in a certain kind of 'I'm-sorry-I-just-dumped-my-problems-on-you' kind of look'.

"Jeff? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Is there anything you're not telling me?"

He paused. "Um...No?"

"That's more of a question than an answer."

Jeff just sat there.

"Jeff what did you do to Clark?"

"Nothing!" Then he said under his breath: "Not yet at least."

"Jeff?" I said insistently.

"I don't even know where to find the D-bag, so how am I supposed to find out what happened with that nasty Mia then go find where 'Clark' lives then go and kill him? Hm? I don't think the yellow pages are going to help me on this one."

We both laughed a little at that one. Jeff's the type of person to laugh at his own comebacks.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I said

"I'm not sure yet… Something… Something good enough to show her that I don't need her and her elastic-legs"

"Ha!" 


	2. The Longest Battle:Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

*Tink* *Tink* *Tink* I heard on my window.

"What the heck?"

I went to the window to see what it was.

"Jeff!" I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you so you can help me."

"Help you with what? I'm still in my P.J.s ya know!"

"Just come down here I don't wanna keep yelling to you."

"Alright just let me at least get a hoodie."

I bounded down my stairs and grabbed my Batman hoodie from the closet. I still was wondering why Jeff had to come and wake me up at 11:00 at night.

*Yawns* "Ok Jeff. Now can you please explain to me why you had to wake me up?"

"Well, for your information I was going to take you to a midnight showing of The Dark Night Rises. But since you don't want to go…"

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious Jeff?! You know I wanted to see that! I do want to go! Oh my gosh you are the best!" I bear hugged him.

"Alright we can go just calm down and go change."

"Are you crazy?! I'm not changing it's 11:27 we need to get going or we're going to be late!"

I was already in my Batman P.J.s. Good thing too!

"Fine." Jeff said "If you're ready we'll head out now—"

"Wait! I need my phone, my keys, my...? My…? My shoes!"

I was in my socks. Good thing that it hadn't rained or else I would've had some pretty wet feet. Thank God for summer! I ran inside and I had a decision to make. _My Batman converse or my Robin Vans? _I pick my Batman Converse. It was a Batman movie and I bet nobody else at the movies will have the same ones, I customized them myself.

"Are you ready yet?" I heard Jeff calling to me.

"Almost! Just a second!" I was trying to find my phone.

"Well hurry up we're going to be late!" Jeff said teasingly. It was a joke but I guess I didn't realize it because I went even faster. I went back outside and Jeff was nowhere to be seen.

"Jeff?!" I called into the dark. I used my phone for some light. "Jeff it's not funny! Let's go, we're going to be late!" I heard a small rustling in the bush nearby. I walked toward the bush, figuring Jeff was hiding inside.

"Bah!"

"Ah! Oh my gosh Jeff you jerk!"

It was defiantly like him to scare me like that but I was in a serious mood because I **REALLY** wanted to see that movie.

"Now that I've had my fun we can go." Jeff said with a smirk on his face.

We walked to the car and of course it wouldn't start.

"Really Jeff? You kept this old thing?"

"Of course! It was my grandfather's car then my father's and now mine."

"Well get it started or I'm walking!"

"Wah someone's being a little bratty tonight."

"Well if my best friend would have a working car..."

The car finally started. "Finally!" I said

"Oh hush."

We were on our way and Jeff said "Do you think Mia is with Clark right now?"

"I don't know. And honestly I hope she is."

"Why?"

"Because I get to spend more time with you idiot."

That got a laugh out of him. Of course spending all of this time with Jeff is great but it's kind of awkward having a **HUGE** crush on your best friend.

"Hey!" Jeff shouted. I was daydreaming again.

"What?"

"We're here I said."

"Oh." I opened the car door.

"You were daydreaming I could tell. What was it about?"

"Nothing. Let's go buy our tickets."


	3. The Longest Battle:Chapter 3

**Chapter 3;**

It's about an hour and a half into the movie. Jeff pipes up. "Do you think I'll ever get over this?"

"Yeah, I know it's hard now but you'll get over her."

"I hope so."

We didn't talk again until the end of the movie.

"That was great! Best movie ever!" I was so happy! Jeff just nodded.

"What's the matter Jeff? Didn't you like the movie?"

"Yeah, it was good."

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"I just…I'm still upset about Mia."

"Jeff! You are a great guy! You don't need her dragging you down! You are honestly the greatest person I know!"

He just looked at me. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ I wondered. He began to cry. "I just can't take all of her bull anymore."

"You don't need to, you have me to look out for you."

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm not going to!"

Jeff was quiet. He looked into my eyes.

"I think I need to stay away from my 'house'. Mia's got it locked up anyway."

"Stay at my house then. I have plenty of room."

"I don't want to take up to much space."

"You won't I promise."

We walked to the car. We got home and when I opened the door my dogs were going crazy.

"Hey! Mac! Jolie! Hush up!"

Mac is a 2 year old Siberian husky and Jolie i year Rottweiler.

"My kids." I said jokingly.

"Hello there Mac." Mac loves Jeff. "Jolie! How's my girl?" Jolie was always playful with Jeff she usually knocks him over playing.

"Alright guys up stairs. Let's go." I threw a treat for both of them up the stairs. They both ran up the stairs like lightning. "They love their treats."

"Yeah they do!" Jeff said laughing.

"Aright so do you need clothes and stuff?" I asked him.

"Um, nahh I think I'll be good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So, what are you gunna do about the house? Isn't there stuff of yours in there?"

"Yeah. I don't know. Would you go down there with me?" He asked.

"Of course! That's what friends are for." I told him.

"Thanks."

Then he pecked me on the cheek.

"Um? What was that all about?"

"Oh! Um I'm really really sorry!"

"No that's not what I was talking about. If you're gunna kiss me do it right!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

So he leaned it and we kissed…for a while.

_Best day ever! _


	4. The Longest Battle:Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After our little 'friendly session' we watched a movie until I was almost asleep.

"Hey." Jeff made me jump when he said this.

"What Jeff I'm like just about to fall asleep this couldn't wait until I get up tomorrow"

"Well actually no, no it can't." I sat up.

"Alright, you have my full attention." I yawned.

"Oh really? I think those sheep you're counting have your attention."

"Shut up. Just tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"It's more of a question actually…"

I didn't know what was going on. Well I sort of did. Imagine this: _You and your best friend are spending a WHOLE LOT MORE time with each other because of his ex-girlfriend, and now you guys are laying on your living room floor watching your favorite stop-animated movie(Which happens to be ParaNorman) and he's gotta ask you a question. What does that sound like? To me its sounds an awful like he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend._

"Shoot." I tell him.

"Well you know more than anyone that I've had my 'problems' with Mia—"

_Here it comes._

"And well it's been hard—"

_He's gunna ask me._

"You've been going through it with me—"

_Oh my God get on with it! _I laughed a little.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, just keep going. I'm listening."

"Okay. Well I was just wondering since ya know—"

_He's doing it!_

"We kissed and um, I kinda ya know liked it, that uh—"

_It's happening!_

"We could um—"

"Okay, you can stop right there."

"So that's a no I take it?"

"No, I never said that, just come right out and ask me."

"Uhh okay? Do you want to be my—"

Then to ruin the moment we heard a blood-curdling scream come from outside. Then it was silent.

"I'll go see what's going on. You stay here."

That's adorable he thinks I'm staying in my apartment!

"No Jeff I'm coming with you."

I sounded pretty confident with myself but the real reason I didn't want to stay was because 1.) I didn't want Jeff getting hurt. 2.) I wasn't gunna stay in an unprotected apartment building when we just heard a scream that sounded like that.

"Fine, but stay behind me."

I saw the shine of his knife blade reflect the light from the lamp post above us.

"You seriously brought that to my house?"

"Well yeah,"

"What did you think you were going to do with it?"

"I don't know. I always bring it everywhere."

We heard rustling in a distance, then we saw a single tentacle.


	5. The Longest Battle:Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Slenderman!" Jeff was happy to see his best friend. Well best non-human friend.

"Seriously Slendy?" I said, "You're lucky that you're you and not some creeper."

Slenderman hadn't said a single word since his sister was captured by Zalgo. It didn't seem like Sarah was really Slenderman's sister, because, well because she was human. He was pretty sure he had killed her. I remember him telling me:

_(Slenderman's POV)_

_It was Jeff, Masky, Hoodie, and I and we were in Zalgo's lair. It was cold, damp and smelled of rotting flesh. It was silent. The only thing I could hear was our footsteps on the wet floor. I assumed it was blood, we all did. I heard her scream."Sarah! Where are you? Sarah!" I yelled. "Sarah!" I heard her scream again, but this time a horrendous laugh had come afterwards. It seemed like it had lingered forever. I had to save her! She's my sister!_

"_But Slenderman!" Jeff tried calling after me but I wouldn't listen. "You can't go! Zalgo's just using her to get to you! That's what he does! I've had my many battles with him, trust me I know how he uses people."_

"_I don't care Jeff, she's my sister. I HAVE to save her." I ran into the dark room I had heard the screaming coming from. "Sarah? Are you in here?"_

"_No, But I am." Said a dark and quite ominous voice._

"_Zalgo. I knew you had my sister! Give her back!" I didn't know exactly where he was so I just yelled into the dark. He jumped down and made a huge THUMP. _

"_You really think that you can get her back from me?" Zalgo said in a low mocking voice._

"_I can, and I will!" I lunged at Zalgo. He moved out of the way. Lucky for me my tentacles caught the floor before I did. _

"_Ha! That's funny. You think that's going to stop me?" He threw a punch. It hit me. "Ha ha ha! Poor Slenderman getting beat by little old me?" Zalgo said smirking._

"_I wouldn't say getting beat, I would say just getting started!" I grabbed Zalgo and threw him across the room. He got up and ran after me. Jumping I said: "Poor Zalgo getting beat by little old me?" _

_That made him furious._

"_Oh I don't think so; you aren't going to get away with that!" That low voice it sounded more like a grumble. Then all of a sudden Jeff ran in and said: "I think I found Sarah!"_

_I looked at Zalgo and said "To be continued…Old friend?"_

_He looked at me like he was going to tear my throat out but he just sat in a chair behind him and stared only stared. I turned to Jeff. "Alright let's go but before we leave I have to finish something."_

"_Okay. Meet me out here when you're done."_

_Turning to Zalgo I took rope, the electrical wiring system off the wall and four zip ties and made sure he wouldn't be able to get out of that chair of his._

"_See you later…Buddy." I left and saw Jeff waiting for me. _

"_Okay where is she Jeff?" I asked him._

"_In there." He pointed to a door that was like a dungeon door. I ran over._

"_Sarah? Are you in there?"_

"_Slenderman?! Is that you?!" She sounded so scared._

"_It's okay Sarah. I'll get you out of this dump." I grabbed the door handle, a little red light flashed._

"_What the…?"_

"_Um, Slender I think the door is rigged."_

_Just then Zalgo walked in slowly and was clapping and saying:"Oh how nice of you to notice. You really think that I would leave my liar free for you to walk around and not get hurt? Silly, silly boy." Then I heard *Beep Beep Beep*_

"_Slenderman that's defiantly a bomb. I think we should go."_

"_But I have to save her… ZALGO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs."LET HER OUT!"_

"_How about I don't and then everyone but me blows up? I like that plan what about you?" Zalgo laughed, but to me it was __**NOT**__ funny._

_Masky and Hoodie looked at each other scared out of their wits. "Um, Slender? Can we go and not get blown to bits?"_

"_You guys can go."  
The bomb had a counter and I heard it 10…9…8…7…_

"_Let her go Zalgo! You can't sustain the blast you can undo the bomb and we can all leave." 6…5…4…_

"_No, I'll never let her go just to see your pain!" He shut himself in a bomb resistant box and laughed his horrendous laugh._

_3…_

"_That door looks strong enough. Let's just go. Please Slenderman?"_

_2… I didn't want to but I ran out and said: "Sarah, please be okay."_


	6. The Longest Battle:Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_(Slenderman's POV)_

_I looked back. Crying, well I think that's what it was. And now…_

_(Your POV)_

That was the saddest thing I have ever heard. I could tell he hated telling that story. The worst day of his life replayed over and over in his mind. He missed his sister more than anything. And now he has to spend the rest of his life without her.

He looked at something in the distance. I turned around, and there was nothing there. He must have seen _something._ Something that wasn't right. "Slender? What do you see?" Jeff asked.

It came out like a whisper "Zalgo…"

"Slenderman he can't be here. He's gone."

"No Jeff just, I know he's here." Slenderman retorted.

His voice sounded a little scratchy because he hadn't spoken in so long.

"Are you sure?" I actually believed him, I had never met Zalgo, but I would be ready as hell to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else, especially Slenderman and Jeff. A smile came across my face when I thought of Jeff. I was confused about the whole situation between us. Were we an item? Were we not? But I knew for a fact that now wasn't a good time to ask.

"He's here I can tell." Slenderman said looking around.

"I believe you." I assured him.

He turned and smiled…I think? It was getting cold so Jeff asked Slendy if he wanted to stay the night at my place. He didn't ask me but I didn't mind.

"Sure, if you're okay with it?" Slendy asked

"It's fine." I told him, I flashed Jeff a smile and we went back to the house.

"You guys better not be doing anything while I'm sleeping, at least not in the same room." Slendy hadn't talked but he somehow retained his sence of humor. Jeff looked at me. He was tomato faced.

"No we're not gunna do that kind of stuff. Right?" Jeff asked me.

"Right Jeff, That won't be happening." I laughed.


End file.
